Nora's Fantasy Ch 1 - The Dream
by Vinod Weerasinghe
Summary: Nora has a dream that gets her kinda hot.
1. Chapter 1

Nora's Fantasy Ch. 01 - The Dream

byAlexGunther©

It had been a long day at STAR Labs. Team Flash had been backed up by the loss of their satellites and there was still Cicada to deal with. Still, the team was working very hard.

"What time is it, Cisco?" Asked the man in the red uniform.

"Barry, we have been working on trying to get the satellites back up and running since Tuesday. And I am exhausted." Cisco said.

A beautiful brown-haired light-skinned woman wearing jeans and a sweater with a lab coat walked over to the monitors and examined them.

"Cisco's right, Barry. We are exhausted. We have been working on trying to locate Cicada for weeks." she said.

Barry nodded and smiled at her.

"I know, Caitlin. And I understand that you both require a break, but we need to catch Cicada so that Nora can return to the future," he replied. "By the way, where is Nora?"

Cisco headed out the building and shouted to those behind him, "She headed home right after the last battle against Block."

Meanwhile, at Barry and Iris's house, Nora was getting ready to go to bed.

"Holy schrap, what a long day," Nora commented with a sigh, feeling so glad that the day was over.

Suddenly, her mind started to wander to different people who she called friends. First Lia, next Lyla, then her mother Iris and finally Caitlin. In her mind, Caitlin looked so beautiful and amazing, but Nora knew that this feeling wasn't proper.

"What is happening to me, why am I thinking about Caitlin like this?" she asked herself.

Normally Nora's thoughts about these people were strictly viewed as friends, but this was very different. And kind of hot. In her mind, Caitlin was wearing a long, black skirt and a navy blue sweater. To Nora, Caitlin was an excellent teammate and a true friend. In her mind, however, Caitlin looked super hot and sexy.

"What an excellent view..." Nora moaned.

Nora had been initially lying in her bed by herself. Now, she was running her hands up and down her own body. She moaned softly as she traced her body, starting with her breasts, then her tummy, then her hips, next her bum, and finally her pussy.

"I can't stop myself; this feels sooooo good..." she moaned in a low, seductive whisper as she slipped one hand down her pants.

Then Nora began to rub her pussy slowly and carefully. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, playing with herself to the thought of Caitlin. Suddenly, Mind Caitlin (Nora's mental image of Caitlin) turned around and smiled at her.

"Well well well, what do we have here, a naughty little speedster." Mind Caitlin said.

Nora then saw herself in her own mind, walking into the room. Unlike herself, who was wearing pjs, Mind Nora was wearing a red and white striped shirt underneath a denim jacket and cozy, form-fitting pants. Mind Nora walked over to Mind Caitlin and hugged her.

"I missed you so much, Caitlin." Mind Nora whispered into Mind Caitlin's ear.

They then kissed each other on the lips passionately for an hour. Their hands roamed up and down each other's bodies. Mind Caitlin slipped her hand down Mind Nora's pants and started rubbing her pussy. Mind Nora slipped her hand down Mind Caitlin's skirt and found a hard member.

"Is that a cooking spoon or are you just happy to see me?" Mind Nora asked.

Mind Caitlin smiled and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" she replied.

Mind Nora dropped to the floor and yanked Mind Caitlin's skirt down as well. This revealed Mind Caitlin's blue panties and her huge cock behind them. Mind Nora then pulled down the panties and out popped the cock. Mind Nora looked up at Mind Caitlin's face and smiled.

"Go ahead, baby." Mind Caitlin urged with a beaming face. Mind Nora nodded and began to suck on Mind Caitlin's cock. Mind Caitlin moaned softly as she was getting the best form of love from her best friend's daughter.

"Ooh, baby. you are doing so good," she said as she patted Mind Nora on the head. "Why don't you play with yourself while you're blowing me?" She suggested.

Mind Nora nodded and slipped her hands down her pants and began fingering herself with one hand and rubbing her body with the other hand. As she did that, Mind Caitlin grabbed Mind Nora's head and started thrusting her cock in and out of her mouth.

"Come on baby, keep going." Mind Caitlin encouraged, "I want both of us to cum at the same time."

During this time, the real Nora was finger fucking herself like crazy.

Mind Caitlin and Real Nora screamed as they both came at the same time.

"I'm sooooooo close. Oh fuck Caitlin, I love you. I'm cuuummimg."

"I'm sooooooo close. oh fuck Nora, I love you. I'm cuuummimg."

Mind Caitlin released Mind Nora's head and she pulled out of her mouth. The two of them kissed so that Mind Caitlin could taste herself from Mind Nora's mouth.

"That was amazing." Mind Nora said with a smile. Mind Caitlin smiled back and patted the 30-year-old speedster on the head.

"Maybe we can do this for real next time," she finally said with a contented and knowing smile parting her face into two.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Nora's Fantasy Ch. 02: The Feeling**

by**AlexGunther**©

Nora West-Allen couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the dream she had of her and Caitlin Snow. She tried to think about her work as well as her diary, but she couldn't stop thinking about Caitlin.

"Why did I have that dream?" Nora asked herself. "That was not a right thought to have about her."

Suddenly her phone started to ring. She picked up her phone and checked the caller ID. It was Caitlin Snow. She answered her phone.

"Hey Caitlin. What's up?" Nora asked, worried that Caitlin knew about the dream she had.

"Come over to Iris's office," she replied on the other end. "We have a surprise for you."

It was a mostly peaceful morning in Central City. Unlike ordinary girls, Nora was a speedster in training and lived with her mom Iris West-Allen and best friend Caitlin Snow. They're good 'parents', when they don't act like children and argue about how Nora should act.

Back to the peaceful moments Nora experienced in her room. She woke up late, but this was necessary - she had vacation, and sometimes even a speedster in training needed some time to gather new strength. Somehow, she slept more when the stupid alarm didn't go insane. She stayed in bed for a while, but eventually decided that she had to get up. Nora left the warmth of the sheets and stood in her nightdress in front of her clothes. Slowly she striped out of her nightie and looked in the mirror. She liked the view of her body, and of course she knew how to make herself relax. She ran her hands tenderly over her growing breasts and down to her crotch. She liked to touch her sensitive parts, and eagerly awaited her full physical development. In reflex, one of her fingers entered her magical garden, and started to move slowly around. The pleasure she felt was quite good. But she shortly stopped and looked to her normal clothes. "Not now!" she said to herself as she dressed.

As soon as she opened the door she could hear that Caitlin and Iris were in full action. Each morning the same scene - one of them starts a quarrel, and it gets out of control. Nora did what she could to calm them, but mostly without success, and so they kept on fighting. But this time they pissed Nora off. In particular, when Iris threw a glass of orange juice in Nora's face.

She yelled, and for a short moment there was silence in the kitchen. Both of them had fixed their attention on Nora, standing dripping in the middle of the kitchen... But then it started again, both yelling back and forth. But now, Nora was really angry. She ran into the Speed Force and started to time travel. She never noticed that she could affect the present in a bad way as she looked through it, searching for the moment before the arguing. Then she found something there that really grabbed her attention - a way that turns hostile enemies into loving friends. She thought a little bit and then started exploring it further.

"Think about the consequences, Nora." Barry had told her about time travel.

"What's that worst that can happen? It can't be as bad as all this." she said.

First there was nothing, but a moment later, a glowing green portal opened, and appeared back in the hallway. Then there was silence.

Nora ran quickly back to the room. The first thing she noticed was that they had stopped fighting. They kept up a normal, quiet conversation. And Nora felt as though a weight had been lifted from her heart. "So, you have stopped the fight?" she asked, and both answered with a happy "yes". But Iris's look was filled with something that scared Nora a bit - something strange and new. But she put it out of her mind.

After that she took her stuff and went out to shop in town. A whole day went by before Nora returned home. The sun sent her last rays to light the day. It was quiet, and even outside it was impossible to imagine what was happening at the house.

Nora opened the door and was impressed - there were no signs of fighting or squabbling. Happy, she took something to eat and walked tiredly to her room.

Quickly, she was gone to the land of dreams, only to be awakened by something strange. Caitlin and Iris, both naked in her bed - lying close and working on the tender body of hers. Nora felt Iris and Caitlin's lips on her sensitive nipples, which grew hard as rocks. She moaned and tried to stop them, but as Caitlin started to insert her fingers into Nora's wet pussy, she lay back and let them keep on working. The only thing in her mind beyond the pleasure was one thought - the portal. It was the portal that had turned Iris and Caitlin into nymphomaniac lesbians. But it was too late to do anything for now. She was trapped in pleasure and joy.

She cried out as she reached her first orgasm. Caitlin and Iris kept working, but in a new way. Iris liked Nora's soaked pussy, and Caitlin offered her cock to young speedster. Nora started to suck the cock, and with each bob of her head, her lips and face grew more covered with Caitlin's precum. The only thing that Caitlin could do was moan and scream through her many orgasms. Then they switched again - now Iris was on the top, and Caitlin's face was between Nora's legs. She enjoyed each climax, and started working her mouth all over Iris's cock. This continued for more than four hours. After that they relaxed, or better, Nora tried to relax. Noticing this, Caitlin and Iris, still horny as hell, kissed each other. Then their gazes fell on Nora again, and both started to smile wickedly. With a strange movment of hands, they undressed and placed Nora between them. Caitlin entered the young speedster in her ass, and Iris entered the soaked pussy of her daughter. They both thrust in at the same instant, and took the virginity from both holes. Nora let out a scream of pain but was stopped by Iris's love juice-covered lips. And as she calmed down, they both started to move in a rhythm - in and out, in and out. It still hurt Nora, but slowly she started to enjoy it. The feeling of being totally filled thrilled her. She moaned and cried from pleasure as she hit orgasm after orgasm. And then, she rapidly fell asleep. This was too much for her, and her body was totally burned out.

When she woke up later that day, she thought that it was just a dream, only she find that the sheets were covered with her blood and soaked with female juices. She knew that this was not a dream - it was reality. She was still weak, and even when she had the power to stand she could not escape her nymphomaniac friends, who still wanted a taste of her. They worked her over for fourteen joyous and orgasm-packed days. By then, Nora could not stand it any longer - she was the main part of their actions. And when they were not playing with her, they played with each other.

Nora wanted more. She was so horny that she grabbed both cocks and shoved them into her holes.

"Fuck me mom!" she screamed. "You too Caitlin. Fill me up with your cum loads."

At that time, all three girls came together. Caitlin came in Nora's ass and Iris came in Nora's pussy.

Some time later, the three of them were sleeping together in Nora's bed.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nora's Fantasy Ch. 03: Cecile Joins**

by**AlexGunther**©

It had been several years since the threesome with Nora, Caitlin and Iris. The day would often start with Nora waking up Caitlin and Iris with a sensual blowjob, followed by a quick spitroasting, then Caitlin would nail Nora while Iris records, then Iris would fuck Nora while Caitlin records, followed by Nora and Caitlin 69ing while Iris fucks Nora's ass, and finally ending the day with Iris and Nora 69ing while Caitlin pounds Nora's ass before lying in bed and fucking Nora till she falls asleep.

Currently, Caitlin was reading a book while Nora was blowing her. At the same time, Iris was sitting next to them with her dick in Nora's backdoor entrance. Occasionally, Caitlin and Iris would kiss each other, moan Nora's name, stroke her hair, mutter words of encouragement, or just fuck her.

"Holy Fuck Caitlin" Iris yelled. "Her butt is sooooo tight and adorable."

Iris couldn't believe how tight her daughter's ass was. Nora was enjoying the anal pounding more than ever. Caitlin and Iris loved fucking Nora everyday. Ever since their first time, Caitlin and Iris just needed to tell Nora 'its Nora Bum Fun Time', and then, she would pull down her pants and either Iris or Caitlin would assfuck her. One example is while Cisco and Barry were helping Ralph, Caitlin was assfucking Nora in the pipeline until they both came. 3 days later, while Barry was in the speed force supercharging the metahuman cure, Caitlin watched the security cameras as Iris assfucked Nora in the time vault in front of Gideon.

Caitlin moaned as Nora sucked her cock while she read the book. Nora's mouth was like a warm and wet silk scarf wrapped around her cock. She reached down and stroked Nora's head.

"Holy Fuck Nora" she screamed. "You are doing sooooo good. You are definitely going to have a nice tasty treat." Caitlin arched her back and let out a long moan. She came in Nora's mouth. Nora gulps it all down and swallows it all, before kissing both Caitlin and Iris on the lips. Nora pulled away and smiled.

"I love you both sooooo much" she said. "Your cum tastes sooooo good. I want more. Give me more."

Caitlin agreed and laid Nora down on the floor, climbed on top, and they began to go down on each other. As they blew each other, Iris lined up her cock with Nora's bum. She shoves her cock fully into the tight entrance.

"Caitlin. Let's make this little speedster cum with us" Iris screams. "She is going to shiver with excitement."

Suddenly, Cecile Horton walks into the room and placed her hands on her hips.

What the fuck are you doing Iris West-Allen" she shouted. "That's your fucking daughter. You are fucking your own daughter in the ass. How can you fuck her in the ass... without me joining in."

Caitlin and Iris shifted positions and greeted Cecile in. Caitlin and Iris pulled out their cocks and smiled at Nora.

"Nora West-Allen, are you ready to be a fully stuffed speedster," Cecile asked as she pulled out her own cock. Nora nodded and crawled over to the three of them.

"I want you all to fuck me hard," she said. "Make sure that I am looking like a slutty little fucktoy."

Once all three of them were ready, they gathered around Nora so she could not only easily switch between each dick, but use her hands to stroke which ever ones weren't in her mouth. Nora had done this a few times, and as she sensed the other two drawing close she brought up her hands and instinctively started stroking. But as Cecile had been the last of her friends she had given a cocksucking to, Nora just couldn't resist wrapping her lips around it the second it was in place.

As she closed her mouth around Cecile's cock, Nora heard a soft moan. She honestly wasn't sure if it came out of her mouth, or one of her friends. Not that she could concentrate on that when Cecile's cock was in her mouth. Oh no, that was a good way to get a spanking, and while Nora would in fact enjoy that, it just was not worth displeasing her friends.

Luckily her body had already gone into autopilot, meaning that when she refocused, Nora found she was already obediently bobbing her head up and down Cecile's cock, while her hands were stroking the cocks of Iris and Caitlin.

Caitlin greatly enjoyed watching little Nora West-Allen sucking the cocks of her girlfriends, but it wasn't long before she was left feeling jealous. After all, Nora not only switched to Iris's cock but then after a few minutes of bobbing her head up and down on that, she switched back to Cecile's again. It wasn't intentional of course, Nora knew better than to play favorites.

Or at least Caitlin hoped she did. But there was still no fun being left out, even if it was only for a little while. It wasn't like Caitlin could even feel it like a guy could, but it was the principle of the thing. Caitlin almost said something about it, which would have made her seem really bratty, so she was really grateful she was saved from that by Nora finally stuffing her cock into her pretty little mouth.

To rewarding Caitlin for her patience, Nora took Caitlin's dick deeper into her mouth and the other two. Well, she started off with the same gentle bobbing as with the other two, but eventually taking it into the back of her mouth, then Nora relaxed her throat muscles and stuffed that cock into her windpipe, causing Caitlin to grin wickedly, first at Nora, then at Iris and Cecile.

Her girlfriends were too busy watching their cock sucking slut to notice Caitlin smirking at them, not that Caitlin cared as her gaze quickly returned to her sex slave, even as Nora moved back to Cecile and then Iris to give them the same deep-throating treatment, making sure those cocks would be truly ready for her slutty little fuck holes.

Along the way, Caitlin chose to reward Nora for her fine work, first by reaching down to stroke her hair when she went back to sucking her cock, then with verbal encouragement, "Mmmmm, that's it, Nora, take it deep down your pretty little throat. Yeahhhhh, good girl. Good little cock sucker. Ooooooooh, that's so hot. I love it when a pretty little thing like you sucks my cock and gets it nice and ready for me to fuck her with it. Mmmmmm, especially when she is getting ready for me to fuck her pretty little butt hole with it. Ohhhhhhh, you like the sound of that, don't you? Oh yeah, grin up at me while you're sucking my cock! Mmmmmm, show me just how much you love it."

Iris, of course, had beaten Caitlin to it, starting her verbal encouragement much sooner, and she was only too happy to continue it after she allowed Caitlin to get in on the fun, "Yes Nora, make it wet. Make my cock nice and wet so it slides easily into your slutty little butt hole! Mmmmm, take it, take it down your throat! Take it all the way down your throat bitch! I want every inch dripping with your saliva when I shove it up your tight little ass. Not that it will be tight when we are finished with it. No, mmmmm, it's going to be a gaping crater! You hear that Nora? The most private hole on your body is going to be gaped wide open after we are through with you, because all three of us are going to slam fuck your little shit hole like the anal whore you are!"

Even Cecile got in on the action, "Oh yes Nora, suck those cocks! Suck our big cocks! Suck the big cocks of your friends, you little dyke slut! Ohhhhhhh yeah, get them nice and wet for your pretty little fuck holes. But especially for that butt. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, get our cocks ready for your slutty little butt hole, cause we're all going to be pounding that little hole hard and deep tonight. Oh yeah, we're gonna take turns slamming your little bitch hole until you cum like the little ass whore you are! Oooooooh fuck, but not before you cum like a total slut with our big dicks inside you at the same time! Oh God yes Nora, you're gonna be our three hole whore, every little hole on your body mine to use. And Iris's, and Caitlin's, of course."

"Yeah she is." Caitlin grinned at Cecile's quick correction, then added as she made her way to the bed, "And speaking of which, I think it's about time we got this show on the road. Nora, come sit on my cock."

"Yes Caitlin." Nora gasped breathlessly, scrambling to do as she was told.

Shortly after Caitlin had laid down in the center of the bed, Thea got on top of her, positioned her wet hole directly over Caitlin's cock and began slowly pushing her way down it. The head of the cock easily entered Nora's pussy, causing her to let out a long loud moan of pleasure.

That moan continued as Nora slowly but surely impaled herself on Caitlin's cock, not stopping until she had every inch buried inside her. There was then a pause for a few long seconds, Nora obviously waiting for permission to start moving. Caitlin gave her pet's pussy a chance to recover from the invasion, then she showed her approval with a wicked grin.

While Caitlin was more than ready to give more explicit instructions that was more than enough for Nora, who started slowly bouncing up and down, causing her little titties to jiggle delightfully and her face become a wash of pleasure. For a little while Caitlin just enjoyed that view, combined with the almost equally as delightful sight of Cecile and Iris watching Nora's cute little ass bounce up and down in front of them.

Then Caitlin made the view even better for her girlfriends by reaching down and starting to play with Nora's butt-plug, slowly pulling it in and out of her friend's back hole to further prepare her for what was to come, and spreading one of the cheeks with her other hand so her girls could get the best possible view of it.

"It's the moment of truth Cecile." Caitlin mumbled a few minutes later, "Are you ready to take this hot little ass and make it yours?"

As she said that second part, Caitlin pulled the butt-plug out entirely, quickly shoved it into Nora's mouth for cleaning, and then spread both of the other girl's cheeks with her hands, causing Cecile to stammer, "Y, yes?"

"What was that beloved?" Iris gently pushed/teased.

"Yes." Cecile said more firmly, "I'm ready to butt fuck Nora."

"Then go for it." Caitlin grinned, "Butt fuck our bitch! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, butt fuck little Nora West-Allen! Butt fuck Barry's kid so we can make her our airtight slut! Ooooooh, our fully stuffed slut."

Cecile had to pause for a minute, first because she was so overwhelmed at the sight of Caitlin spreading Nora's ass cheeks, giving both Cecile and Iris an even better view than before of Nora's tight little twat stuffed with Caitlin's cock.

Then her brain finally processed Caitlin's words and she was hit with an unfortunate reminder that this was Barry's daughter, and although the damage was essentially done, fucking her up the ass just seemed like a step too far. Or at least that's what Cecile had been telling herself for the past month or so, but now she had committed to do it, and Nora had beg her to do it, and despite how wrong it was she couldn't help but do it.

She couldn't help but kneel down behind Nora, strategically avoiding Caitlin's legs as she settled into that position and then pressed her lubed up cock against the younger girl's butt hole. Cecile then paused again, but this time not because she was hesitant, but because she was savouring the moment.

Then Cecile pushed forwards slowly but firmly, Nora's most private hole quickly and easily spreading open and allowing her cock to slip inside like the well-trained and regularly used bitch hole it was. Nora even moaned like a slut, further eroding any lingering apprehension Cecile had and replacing it with pure lust.

Especially when Nora spat out the butt-plug and cried out, "Yes, fuck me! Fuck me Cecile! Fuck my ass, stuff it with your cock! Ah fuck, stuff me!"

That little outburst just made Cecile push a little harder and faster, which was clearly Nora's intent, but Cecile didn't care about being manipulated, she just wanted to fuck some ass. Nora ass.

Oh yes, Cecile wanted to fuck Nora West-Allen's ass hole, but first she needed to stuff it full of cock, which is exactly what the crazed computer expert now did, not stopping her thrust until her thighs were resting against her friend's cheeks, announcing every single inch of that big cock was buried in Nora's butt.

And through it all Nora had moaned like the total anal whore she had been turned into by Iris and Caitlin, and once the penetration was complete, Nora began the begging again, even more desperately than before.

"Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, every inch! Mmmmmm, every inch of your big cock is up my ass Cecile, ohhhhhhhh, and it feels so good." Nora moaned and whimpered, "Your big cock feels so good up my ass, but I want more. Oh yeah, Caitlin, Cecile, you're stuffing my holes so good, but I want my mouth stuffed too. I'm a greedy little whore who wants to be made airtight. Ohhhhhh, please make me airtight. And please fuck me. Mmmmm, please fuck my slutty little holes. Especially you Cecile. Please? I need you to fuck my tight little dyke ass so we can really get this party started. Come on Cecile, fuck me! Please just fuck me. Fuck my ass! Ass fuck me, fuck me in the ass, just, ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, mmmmm, that's sooooo gooooooddddd, yesssssss!"

For a brief time Cecile listened to that begging with a wicked smirk on her face, then she gave Nora what she wanted. Or more accurately what they all wanted, Cecile dully aware of Iris and Caitlin watching her impatiently as she listened to Nora, and then with glee as Cecile slowly moved her hips back and then forward, officially starting the butt fucking.

Oh God, Cecile officially began fucking Nora West-Allen up her tight little butt, her big dick sliding in and out of Nora's slutty little ass hole with every thrust pushing her up and down Caitlin's cock. Of course Cecile went nice and slowly, as this was the beginning of the ass fucking, but of course it wasn't enough for a total butt slut like Nora West-Allen.

Proving what they all knew Nora whimpered, "Harder! Please fuck me harder! Oh Cecile, fuck my ass harder. Caitlin, fuck my pussy. Iris, fuck my mouth. Please just-"

"Patience you greedy little slut." Caitlin growled lustfully, "You'll get what you want eventually."

"But-" Nora whined.

"No buts!" Iris said firmly while moving closer to the action, "Cecile, don't hog that slut's ass. Remember, we all get a piece of it tonight."

"I remember, but can I have a little longer, please?" Cecile pleaded, "It is my first time with this hole after all."

"And who's fault is that?" Iris pointed out.

"She's right Iris." Caitlin chimed in, "It's her first time with Nora's ass. She should get a little longer."

Iris narrowed her eyes, thought about it for a few long seconds, and then grumbled, "Fine, but I'm only giving you five more minutes. Use them wisely."

"I will, I promise." Cecile reassured with a cute little smile before doing just that.

Iris couldn't help but return that smile, partly out of love for her girlfriend and partly out of the delight at seeing geeky little Cecile Horton butt fucking little speedster Nora West-Allen.

It was always thrilling to watch Cecile sodomising a woman who was physically superior to her, and while Nora might not be close to Caitlin's level she could have still easily kicked Cecile's ass, but instead Nora was getting her own ass fucked by their favourite district attorney.

Of course this was special. This was Cecile using their fuck pet's ass for the very first time. Something they were all enjoying, given the happy looks on their faces and the sounds they were making. Particularly Nora.

As such Iris knew she should be more patient and let Cecile have her fun, but as much as she enjoyed the sight in front of her nothing quite compared to ass fucking another woman herself. Besides, soon after Iris got her turn with that tight little butt hole Cecile would be free to stuff her cock into Nora's mouth, and she knew how much Nora love tasting her own ass.

More importantly it would signify the first time they were truly making Nora airtight, something they'd all been looked forward too. Even Cecile. Of course Iris could make Nora airtight right now, but it seemed like for this special occasion the cock which entered her bitch's mouth really should be flavoured with bitch ass.

So Iris waited another long five minutes and asked, "May I have my turn now?"

There was a brief pause and then Cecile reluctantly replied, "I suppose."

To her credit Cecile then immediately pulled her cock out of Nora's ass and sidestepped out of the way, not only allowing Iris to take her place but giving her the best possible view of Nora's baby gape. Caitlin continuing to spread those cheeks for them was a big part of that too, but Iris was hardly concentrating on who was responsible for giving her this pretty sight right now.

No, she was far too concentrated on how cute Nora's ass hole looked as it remained slightly open, and how much wider that hole would be once she was done with it, Iris practically licking her lips as she pressed her cock against Nora's butt hole and then pushed the head inside.

It was one of the easiest penetrations Iris had ever performed, Nora's loosened back hole quickly stretching to allow the first few inches access to her most private orifice, which of course made the little slut moan happily. And she kept moaning as Iris stuffed her ass full of cock, the reporter not stopping until her thighs were resting against her daughter's cute little cheeks.

Even then Iris only stopped to savour the moment for a few seconds before gently starting to fuck her bitch up the butt, Caitlin making sure that she would have the perfect view of her cock sliding in and out of that forbidden hole. Then Cecile gave her a view to rival it.

"Hey Nora, ready to become airtight?" Cecile asked.

"Oh God yes, please Cecile, please make me airtight!" Nora pleaded.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not convinced." Caitlin grinned wickedly.

Before Cecile had a chance to agree or disagree, Nora butted in, "Please! Please make me airtight Iris! Please? I want it so bad. Mmmmm, I want you to stuff that big cock which has just been up my butt directly into my mouth so I can suck the yummy ass juice from it and officially start taking it in all three of my little fuck holes like a total whore! I want you to fuck my mouth Cecile, mmmmm, please fuck it. I want all three of you to fuck me all at the same time, making me your three hole whore. Your airtight slut. Your walking, talking fuck hole. Please Cecile, Caitlin, Iris, use me however you want. Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh, mmmmm, use my holes, fuck them hard, please just-"

Nora was then silenced by Cecile shoving her cock directly into her open mouth. She also might have directly ordered her to suck the cock, but if she did Nora didn't hear her. No, as soon as she had very clear permission she wrapped her lips around that dildo and began greedily sucking, moaning with delight at the taste of her own ass, and more importantly being finally made airtight.

It took a few moments for it to truly sink in, as she had wanted this so long and the built up and teasing had seemed to last forever, but yes, Nora finally had a cock in her mouth, pussy and ass all at the same time, and it felt so beyond amazing she couldn't possibly put it into words.

For a short amount of time she tried, but that just caused her to slack off in her cock sucking duties, and she was rightfully punished for it as Iris pushed her hands away from her cheeks so she could roughly smacked her ass to wake her up.

It worked, and Nora refocused on the most important thing in the world to her, pleasing her friends. In this case by beginning to bob her head up and down Cecile's cock, the older woman softly pushing her hips forwards every so often so that Nora was able to stuff every single inch of that dick down her throat and thoroughly clean it of every drop of her yummy ass cream.

It wasn't long after that Cecile and Iris switch places so Nora was given a fresh batch of butt cream, Nora showing her gratitude for this by again forcing herself to concentrate on cleaning the cock in front of her while another one pounded her ass hole, and caused her pussy to gently bounce up and down on a third.

Although it became increasingly difficult to concentrate on cock sucking, even when that cock was covering her yummy anal juices, when the overwhelming pleasure of being triple fucked soon had her desperate for an orgasm. No, actually she was desperate just from the double fucking. This, this was unbearable, and as much as she tried to hold off so she could enjoy this for as long as possible ultimately Nora had to beg to cum.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Nora shamelessly begged during one of the switchovers, "Please Cecile, Iris, fuck my slutty ass hole harder! Fucking gape that bitch hole of mine wide open! Please? Oh please, I want all three of you to fuck my butt hard and deep and make me cum like the little ass whore I am! Mmmmm, butt fuck me, butt fuck me hard! Please? I wanna be butt fucked until I cum like a bitch with a nice big dick up my fucking ass! Ohhhhhhh fuck, ruin my fucking shit hole! Make sure I can't sit for a week! Make Barry ask why I'm walking funny in training! Oh yeah, make my dad and your boss more suspicious than he already is about what's really going on around here. Oh fuck, make The Flash realise his daughter might just be a butt slut, and its you three who are wrecking my fucking butt hole whenever you God damn want! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME MMMMMMMFFFFFFF!"

Fortunately for Nora it was Cecile's turn to fuck her ass, and it didn't actually take that much begging to convince her to slam the entire length of her cock up Nora's slutty little ass and start giving her the butt pounding that she so desperately wanted.

Okay, she might have started out slow again and built up her pace, but in Nora's current state of mind it felt like seconds between the hard anal penetration and the moment that Cecile had to be pounding her butt with every ounce of her strength. Either way Nora found herself crashing over the edge of countless orgasms which left her as a completely mindless slut she so loved being.

Caitlin grinned wickedly as Nora's cum started squirting on her cock and escaping out onto her stomach. There was nothing she loved more than making a beautiful girl cum. Well, it might be better if it was one of her girlfriends in the middle, or herself, but she had still had a deep connection to Nora, and making her cum was always a treat.

Especially as it was a real team effort this time. Oh yes, Cecile might have been doing most of the work, but still all three of them were making her cum in that moment, making this moment truly special, and one that at least Caitlin would treasure forever. And she knew Nora, Iris and even Cecile would too.

Wanting to make the moment even more perfect, and to make Nora cum even harder, Caitlin started thrusting upwards into Nora's cunt. This seemed to have the desired effect, and the added result of prompting Iris start fucking Nora's mouth like it was a cunt, or ass hole.

Arguably more brutally than necessary, or was decent, but luckily it didn't last that long as either because she was too tired, or because she didn't want Nora to suffer, Cecile pulled her cock out of Nora's ass and stumbled back, giving Iris the opportunity to take her place. An opportunity which Iris unsurprisingly immediately capitalised on, slamming Nora's ass through a few more climaxes in the process.

For this part Caitlin let Iris do all the work so she could save her energy for when inevitably when her fellow teammate stopped. Which of course took awhile, Iris's ego not allowing her to be outdone by Cecile Horton, but eventually Caitlin had her turn, and the second she got the chance she flipped Nora over, pushed her legs onto her shoulders and started giving her everything she had got.

And considering she had been the one saving her strength while Iris and Cecile did the majority of the heavy lifting, everything she had was quite a lot, Caitlin at least having the presence of mind to enter the other girl slowly and build up the pace before really brutalising her butt.

It was very reminiscent of their first time together, and while Caitlin hadn't asked permission like Iris had the incoherent screams of pleasure and the fact that cum was squirting onto her stomach even more violently than before now her cock wasn't inside of Nora's cunt told Caitlin that her bitch was absolutely loving it.

And so she, the stimulator on her clit combined with the sheer mental pleasure of anal dominating the younger girl causing her to have a lot of satisfying orgasms herself, much like she knew that Cecile and Iris had for her.

Of course, there was only so much that poor little Nora could take, and when she looked like she was about to pass out Caitlin took pity on her, pulling her cock out of Nora's ass hole and rolling her over so she and her girlfriends could admire their handiwork.

Cecile blushed as, without being prompted, Nora slowly reached back and pulled apart her butt cheeks, exposing her battered back hole which was gaping wider then Cecile had ever seen. Which wasn't exactly surprising given the brutal poundings it had taken from three different cocks, but it was still quite a sight to see, and even though it made her blush it also made her weirdly proud of herself for being a part of it.

Obviously her girlfriends Iris and especially Caitlin were to blame for that, as they were such a bad influence on her, and Cecile didn't need to look away from Nora's gaped ass hole to know that the two star lab members were staring with shameless lust at their handiwork.

After maybe about a minute of enjoying that sight Iris asked, "Did you enjoy that sweetie?"

"God yes Iris." Nora moaned happily, "I loved having all three of my friends using my slutty little ass hole like the fuck hole it is. It felt so good, and I came so hard, mmmmm, and my bitch hole is now nice and loose, proving I am the property of three superior women who can butt fuck me whenever they want."

"We're glad you enjoyed it." Caitlin grinned, "Now come and get you're reward for being such a good little ass whore."

"Yes Caitlin!" Nora grinned wickedly, rushing to do as she was told.

To her shame Cecile found herself disappointed when Nora took her hands off her cheeks and turned around, but it was totally worth it to have Nora kneeling down in front of them and with a look of utter devotion in her eyes take Caitlin's cock into her mouth.

Felicity kind of wished that Nora had chosen hers first, but she certainly didn't complain as she enjoyed the sight of Nora sucking cock too much for that. Especially when it was fresh from her ass, and Caitlin's cock was the freshest having been the last to plunder Nora's bowels, the little ATM slut moaning happily as she tasted the deepest part of her own butt on the head of that cock.

After a few long seconds of savouring the flavour Nora began bobbing her head up and down Caitlin's cock, pretty much moaning happily and staring up at them the entire time. Then she moved over to Iris and then finally Cecile to repeat the process, going back and forth for a little while taking those cocks even deeper into her mouth.

Clearly the little slut was trying to drag this out, but as soon as Iris and Caitlin began giving their usual verbal encouragement it wasn't long before Nora was stuffing every inch of each cock down her throat in turn, quickly getting every drop of her ass cream in the process. Not that it stopped her. No, well-trained cock sucking bitch that she was little Nora West-Allen worked tirelessly to please her friends, even as they continued to taunt her.

"Mmmmmm, that's it Nora! You suck that dick. You suck that dick which was pounding your butt just a second ago you filthy little ass to mouth whore! Oh Fuck!" Caitlin moaned happily in encouragement pretty much the second Nora wrapped her lips around the head of her cock, "Oh yes, you're such a whore. Mmmmm, our greedy little ATM whore. Oh Nora, you look so pretty with a cock in your mouth. I always thought that, ever since we made you our submissive little bitch. Yeahhhhhh, you're such a good whore Nora. Taking all three big dicks inside you at the same time, your pussy, mouth and ass all stuffed like a good little airtight whore. Then taking all three big dicks up your butt like a prize winning anal whore. And then taking all three big dicks from your butt straight into your mouth like the total ATM whore you are! Oooooooh yesssssss, mmmmmm, take that cock deep down your throat, but remember you've got two other cocks to clean."

"Yessssss, that's it! Every inch down your throat bitch! Take every inch of Caitlin's big cock, which has just been deep inside your fucking ass, down your fucking throat! Fuck, that's hot." Iris practically growled with lust, and then when Nora switched over to her she happily encouraged, "Ohhhhhhhh yessssssssss, now my dick! It's been up your ass too. They all have! Which means there's plenty of yummy Nora West-Allen anal cream for Nora West-Allen to clean up! Ooooooooh yesssssss, come on you spoilt little princess, clean those cocks! Clean every single one of them until they're spotless! Get every drop of your ass off them. Yesssssssss, that definitely means you deep throat my fucking dick, but don't forget about Cecile's cock. And make extra sure Caitlin's cock is clean of your slutty ass, just in case she fucks one of us next. God forbid we should get some of your filth on us."

"That's it Nora, you're doing great!" Cecile encouraged once she finally got a word in edgeways, then when things got even better for her she eagerly added, "Oh yes, suck my dick! Suck your yummy little ass off my big dick! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmm, suck it! Suck the cock which has just been up your butt you sexy little slut! Oh God Nora, I loved butt fucking you! I wasn't sure I would, I thought I would feel guilty, but it was awesome and I want to do it all the time! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, I wanna butt fuck you as much as Caitlin does! And I wanna triple stuff you! Oh yeah, most importantly I want to make sure you're our triple stuffed West-Allen, or should that be our fully stuffed West-Allen, every single fucking day! Would you like that Nora? Would you like us to fuck all your hot little fuck holes at the same time, every fucking day? Yessssss, I bet you would? Mmmmmm, who wouldn't?"

Which gave Caitlin a wicked idea, "Yeah, we should totally triple stuff her more often. Please Cecile? Mmmmm, that would be so hot. I swear you'll love it. I did."

"Oh yes." Iris grinned, "Triple stuffed speedster eveey single day, I do like the sound of that."

Even though she blushed at that suggestion Cecile liked that idea. She liked it a lot. After all, Nora loved being double stuffed, and surely that wouldn't be much different than being triple stuffed? Except it would make her feel even more slutty, and it may make her cum that much harder, especially every day and night.

Which was why she had been considering asking for it for a while, but hadn't because they'd been having so much fun topping Nora lately.

So Cecile simply smiled and said, "Maybe."

To be continued.


End file.
